


Bacon and Eggs

by ALPHAwolf



Series: The Ocean and his Moon [3]
Category: DCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Chill, Conversation, Crossover, Domestic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Arthur makes Loki breakfast.





	Bacon and Eggs

Morning light streamed in through the open curtain, Loki’s body aching dully as he awoke alone in Arthur’s bed.

His bare body was covered in bruises, hickeys, and bite marks from head to toe, the lingering sensation from the other’a touch leaving him in absolute bliss. It was perfect.

Not bothering to mask them with magic he slowly got up with a content sigh, delighting in every protest his ruined body gave. The scent of food wafting through the open door lead him to believe his lover wasn’t far, and so he ‘borrowed’ one of the other’s T-shirts (the item hung off him like a night shirt in width but only just reached past his privates) and made his way toward the kitchen.

Sure enough Arthur stood happily behind the stove, wearing the welts down his back and chest from Loki’s nails with pride. The Jötunn smiled and draped himself over the other’s bare shoulders, lavishly kissing up the Atlantian’s muscled neck.

“Morning~” Arthur greeted, giving him a light kiss with a delighted grin before returning to frying their eggs and bacon.

“Mmmm, morning~” Loki gently drew his fingernails up the other’s pectoral, feigning sleepiness as he rested his head against the ocean dwellers shoulder. “... is that my thong?” He asked, noting what was wrapped around the other’s wrist. 

“Yep, it’s my lucky charm now.” Arthur replied, probably a little too proud. Loki chuckled at the strange behaviour, though conceded that wrapped so many times around the others wrist it easily passed for a bracelet. It was made of nothing but straps after all.

Arthur gave a light cough, attempting to sneakily signal for his attention in a change of conversation.

“So, my dad kind of comes home today. Just out of curiosity, can your kind breath under water by any chance?”

“My kind cannot, I can if I wish.” Loki replied, lazily playing with the other’s beard.

“Perfect! Oh, do you... maybe wanna come down to Atlantis with me? In secret of course, I know how you love your secrecy!” He was a terrible liar, so much so it was almost endearing. Loki decidedly played along as the other passed him a plate of food, knowing the other wanted to keep his mistress a secret

“I’ll think about it.” He kissed the other’s smile and lead him to sit at the table, the two of them beginning to eat.

“So… Can I ask, what you are?” Loki considered it a moment.

“I am a god.”

Arthur’s food fell from his fork before he could put it in his gaping mouth.

“Like... Zeus god?” The Jötunn scoffed.

“That gigolo!? I hardly think so.” Arthur tipped his head slightly from side to side, pursing his lips and raising his brows as if to say ‘fair enough’.

“And how’d you end up here?” Well, he supposed there was no harm in the truth in this particular instance.

“I was injured in battle and landed on your moon by chance.”

“Injured? In like… a space battle?”

“I suppose ‘space battle’ is an apt description.” It seemed rather juvenile though.

“What happened?”

“My neck was snapped.”

“Your neck… was snapped?” Loki nodded, pretending to ignore the other’s gaping expression and idiotic echoing of his words. There seemed little to do but further explain in the silence, especially with how comical the other looked.

“I awoke Odin knows how long after and decided to make your moon one of my celestial sacred spots, I do rather like making moons mine.”

“How... the hell do you make a moon yours?”

“Just a simple ritual, though Artemis will probably be rather peeved with me for stealing it.”

“Rrriiight.” A moment of silence followed where Arthur seemed to realise he had forgotten about his food. “Wait, how did you get down here?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“You arose a lot-” His eyes widened as he heard his own words. “That’s not what I meant but that too.” Loki chuckled as the other pointed his fork at him before returning to his breakfast, patiently waiting for a reply. 

“If you must know I absorbed enough power to teleport to land and decided I wanted somewhere sheltered and cool I could find refuge whilst I heal.” The other nodded in understanding before his expression suddenly twisted into concern.

“Is your neck ok?”

“It’s getting there.” Arthur cringed, a guilty look on his face. Loki nearly rolled his eyes.

“Relax, there’s hardly any way you could do me any damage.” Still the other seemed worried.

“How do you know?”

“Simple, I know everything.” Arthur gave a scoffed laugh, smiling in amusement at the other’s confidence.

“Oh really?”

“Mm, including your engagement to ‘The Little Mermaid’, your Highness.” Arthur choked on his eggs at Loki’s mock, the god continuing to eat calmly with a smug look as he coughed.

It took a few minutes before he managed to clear his air passage, and another before he gained the courage to speak.

“Does... does it bother you?” He asked guiltily.

“Should it?”

“Well, yeah! Kind of!” Loki chuckled. “Well, I mean, if things were the other way around I’d be pissed!”

“Though I find your possessive nature charming, I’m sorry to inform you that I am not inflicted with such.” It was a downright lie, but then nearly everything he said was. “Besides, I think I make a rather good royal mistress.”

Loki gave a seductive, mischievous smile, gently rubbing his leg against the others and slipping his toes up the Atlantian’s pant leg.

Arthur looked ready to jump him, muscles poised ready to pounce and expression aggressively focused when both their attentions were torn by the sound of the front door.

It swung open.

“We’re back! Your mum’s waiting for you on the peer, they need you two back down there ASAP.”

There was a fae like giggle and Arthur’s eyes darted from his father at the door to the seat in front of him.

Loki and his breakfast were gone, as if the other were never there.

It took a moment for him to realise his dad was calling his name.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah. I’ll just... put some clothes on.” He forced a smile and stood, turning to leave.

“Hey, what happened to your back?” Crap.

“Uhhh, I... fell?” Tom rose a brow, “On... a bush.” The older man nodded slowly.

“Uh huh.” His father held a knowing look, but didn’t press. “Well, you better hurry up and get going.”

“Right.” Arthur rushed to his room, leaving that problem for another day and tearing through his drawers. Where were all his clothes!? Everything had disappeared!

“Dammit Loki!” He whispered to himself, conceding to grabbing his golden trident out of the closet and allowing the weapon to envelope him in that ridiculous brightly coloured suit.

Unknown to him Loki stood on the other side of his mirror, smiling mischievously.

Arthur sighed. It was going to be one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki gon fuck shit in Atlantis up 😉 Also in this AU Odin and Zeus were brothers overseeing seperate versions of Earth (Erth/Tera/Gaia and Earth/Terra/Midguard) on opposite ends of the universe (cause Zeus was a slutty dick and Odin was a traditional hothead and they did not get along).


End file.
